1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus in which a recording sheet put on a supply tray is fed therefrom and an image is recorded on the same sheet.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, in a conventional image recording apparatus, recording sheets put on a sheet-supply tray are fed into a feed path one by one. An image is recorded, by an image recording mechanism provided in the feed path, on a recording sheet that has been fed into the feed path. Then, the recording sheet (on which the image has been recorded) is discharged into a sheet-discharge tray.
In a conventional image recording apparatus disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-5634, there is adopted a cassette-type sheet-supply tray which is attachable to and detachable from a device body, such that the cassette-type sheet supply tray on which the recording sheets are put is to be attached thereto. The recording sheets put on the cassette-type sheet-supply tray are fed into the feed path one by one, owing to a sheet-feeding roller which is held in contact with an uppermost one of the recording sheets and which is rotated. When the cassette-type sheet supply tray is detached from the device body, a whole operation of the same apparatus is stopped for safety.